dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules/History
This page cannot be edited by users. This page can only be edited by the admin and moderators of the chat wiki. This article was made mainly as a collection of chat memories/events to be shared. And more importantly for new users to come to if they want to know the history behind the members finer moments and those that have been here from the beginning. It's a bit of a helpful guide and an answer for the questions. *The first topic at hand should be the Icons/Colors Clicking that link will lead you to an in depth article detailing each icon and it's more famous users. *Also worth looking at is a fun spin on the origin of the first 5 members of the Dollars Chat *If one wishes to read of the favorite moments and memories of chat users, one would click this link The Basics *'LAG: If you experience a moment of silence, where no one is talking and the screen seems frozen. Refresh the page. ' *'Ghosting: Ghosting is where if no matter how many times you refresh, no one can see what you say. That's where for whatever reason, chat doesn't recognize you are there and a "ghost" of you is left over. Log out and change your name, it's best you just add a "." period at the end. The Admin will see you ghosted and will kick out your "ghost" ' Rules The following is a helpful guide to new users climbing aboard. #Dont talk about chat #DO NOT talk about chat *But really, here's the rules now #'Stating "THIS IS JUST LIKE THE SHOW" is an obvious point we all know. ' #'Don't spam, honestly no one likes it and it only makes us hate you instantly. That's a horrible way to start off as a dollar. Saika's are usually okay.' #'Dont be Blue ' #'Dont be an identical name to an already frequent user. It causes nothing but confusion and makes regulars hate you. Example; Year old member Kyoko uses the pink icon. A day old user named Kyo uses the pink icon. Frequent/Regulars call Kyoko "Kyo" See the problem?' #'RESPECT the older members. Give respect and you'll get respect. Some of them have been here longer than a year now and have taken part in chat almost everyday since. If you want to make a lasting impressions and make friends. Respect is your answer. But dont feel left out either, the regulars are all really close friends now that have opened up and shared much of their personal lives with eachother, whereas with you, they only see a username.' #'As fun as it is to sign in as Mikado, Izaya, Celty, etc... There's at least 20 of you. You wont be able to get much positive attention, and quite honestly you will probably be ignored. You CAN however, do that in an RP room. Bare in mind once again though, there's 20 of you. ' #'Nonsense spamming. It makes us lag. Everyone hates it. Dont do it. FFTROLLFFF is the only nonsense spammer that can spam nonsense. Everyone loves Ftroll.' If one wishes to feel like a true Dollar, it is advised they follow these additional steps: *'Watch this video from beginning to end Gentlemen' *'Drink the official Dollars drink Orangina' *'Enjoy hearing stories about Baseball' *'Be 42years of age.' An additional word of caution: *'If you are of the male gender, stay away from Akuma because of reasons ' Our History If you read the link at the top of the page, you have a general vague idea of how the chat was started. But here's the real deal. Once upon a time there was a boy named Admin. He watched up to the current episode of Durarara in Japanese and found that NO OTHER Dollars website existed on the wonderful world of the internet. So, he created his own. Http://dollars-group.com and from that, the chaos was born. History is made by the people, and it's only right they have their own section. It is worth every ounce of your time to read the following pages of the users who were here in the beginning 3 months and helped form dollars chat into what it is today.. Akuma - Aki - Anima - Aruoke - Blue-Chan - Deet - Duckie - Egg - Ekim - Ellie - Etsu - Homomilk - Ivy - Izaya CB - Kei-Chan - Keiichi - Kface - KiDaDaDa - Kira - Kuro - Kururu - Kyoko - Lady - Lia - Middleman - Mikado-Kun - MotorAngel - Nefisa - NT - Ori - Panda - PinkIzaya - Raexa - Rose- Rubicante - SparkleG - SinSong - Takkun - Zetta Over the course of the summer more and more users began to find Dollars in their own various ways. Some users made youtube video's advertising the site, others spread word through other forums. Some even through word of mouth with their IRL friends. Over the course of those months, the users all began to bond and form friendships and rivalrys. Families like the Awkward Dollars Family were formed and started, as well as the domineering Pedo Kingdom -to be edited and added to-